memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Needs of the Many
| author = Michael A. Martin | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = April 2010 | pages = 419 | ISBN = 9781439186572 | date = February 16, 2423 (framing) | stardate = }} An original novel based on the massively multiplayer online role-playing game. – The Needs of the Many is a tie-in novel for the video game Star Trek Online, published by Pocket Books in April 2010. Introduction :Prior to the terror-filled times of the Long War—the seemingly endless struggle against the Undine, a paranoid, shape-shifting race once known only as Species 8472—enemy sleeper agents quietly penetrated every echelon of Federation society, as well as other starfaring civilizations throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The ensuing conflict shook Humanity to its very core, often placing its highest ideals against a pure survival instinct. All too frequently, the Undine War demanded the harshest of sacrifices and exacted the steepest of personal costs from the countless millions whose lives the great interdimensional clash forever altered. :Drawn from his exhaustive research and interviews, ''The Needs of the Many delivers a glimpse of Betar Prize–winning author Jake Sisko's comprehensive "living history" of this tumultuous era. With collaborator Michael A. Martin, Sisko illuminates an often-poorly-understood time, an age marked indelibly by both fear and courage—not to mention the willingness of multitudes of unsung heroes who became the living embodiment of the ancient Vulcan philosopher Surak's famous axiom, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."'' Contents * Foreword by Jake Sisko * Foreword by * The Undine War: ** Bradley Cowper's personal log entry ** Jake Sisko's interview with Paul Stiles References Characters :Andex • B-4 • Nan Bacco • Bennett • Clark • Bradley Cowper • Beverly Crusher • Melani D'ian • Data • The Doctor • Donatra • Donovan • • Dulmer • E'Schles • Farquar • Elim Garak • Grilka • Hassan the Undying • Hoffman • J'mpok • Kathryn Janeway • K'Dhan, son of Worf • Harry Kim • Laas • Lamat'Ukan • Lucsly • Madred • • Martok • Nero • O'Neill • Odo • Ogilvy • Palmieri • Owen Paris • Patel • Jean-Luc Picard • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Raimus • Rehaek • Ro Laren • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • S'harien • S'task • Marta Segusa • Sela • Seven of Nine • Shea • Jake Sisko • Slathis • Snavely • Spock • Paul Stiles • T'Los • T'Vix • Tal'Aura • Talvath • Taris • Tebok • Thomas • Tomalak • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Worf • Xiomek • Xrathis • Zogozin Johann Wolfgang von Goethe • Philip L. Graham • Thomas Merton • Surak Starships and vehicles :bird-of-prey • breach pod • escape pod • Ares IV • • • • • • • Species 8472 frigate • • ( ) • • • • • • • • ( ) • • • • Locations :Makar • Nequencia • Tranome Sar • Xanitla Planetary locales ; Earth : China • Louisiana (Terebonne Parish) • Texas ; Kaferia : ; Romulus : Ki Baratan Shipboard areas ; USS Cochrane : bridge • ready room Stations and outposts :Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Starbase 11 • Starbase 236 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Planets and planetoids :Abraxas V • Achernar Prime • Altair VI • Bajor • Bolarus IX • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Charon • Chiron Beta Prime • Crateris colony • Devos II • Earth • Ferenginar • Galor IV • Gila VI • Kaferia • Khitomer • Koralis III • Lavaeri V • Luna • Mars • Omicron Theta • Pacifica • Praxis • Qo'noS • Risa • Rator III • Remus • Romulus • Sauria • Septimus III • Tau Ceti IV • Vulcan Stars and systems :40 Eridani • Abraxas • Achernar • Altair • Bajoran system • Beta Stromgren • Bolian system • Cardassian system • Cestus • Chiron • Crateris system • Devos • Draken • Ferengi system • Galor • Gila • Hobus • Kaferian system • Khitomer system • Romulus system • Koralis • Lavaeri • Risa system • Sol (Sol system) • Nequencia • Omicron Theta system • Qo'noS system • Rator • Rigel • Septimus • Tau Ceti • Zeta Pictoris Stellar regions and realms :the galaxy (Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Romulan Neutral Zone) • fluidic space Races and cultures :Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Edosian • Human (Maori) • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lethean • Nausicaan • Orion • Reman • Romulan • Saurian • Triexian • Undine • Vulcan • Xindi Groups and organizations :Alpha Jem'Hadar • Orion Syndicate • Stiles family Governments and states :Cardassian Union (Detapa Council) • Dominion (Great Link) • Ferengi Alliance (Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance) • Gorn Hegemony • Imperial Romulan State • Klingon Empire (Klingon High Council) • Romulan Star Empire (Continuing Committee • Romulan Senate) • United Federation of Planets (Federation Council) Agencies ; Republic of Bajor : Bajoran Militia ; Federation : Federation Department of Peace • Judge Advocate General • Military Assault Command Operations • Starfleet (Starfleet Intelligence) ; Romulan Star Empire : Romulan Mining Guild • Tal Shiar Media :Federation News Service • Ferengi Commercial News • Proxima News Service • Tellar News Service Establishments :Daystrom Institute • Soong Foundation • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :computer • data rod • hologram • mobile emitter • TR-116 • sensor • starship • Sword of the Raptor Star • torpedo • tricorder • warp drive • impulse engine • phaser • cutting phaser • disruptor • power conduit Phenomena :graviton ellipse • subspace distortion • spatial anomaly Energies and substances :dilithium • duranium • graviton • hologram • holoprogram • holosuite • jevonite • ketracel-white • metal • oil Food and drink :Kaferian apple • pumpkin • pumpkin seed • fruit • vegetable • cootie • pollinator Events :Long War • Earth-Romulan War • Trojan War Lifeforms :bee • bioship • crocodile • grasshopper • lion • humanoid • Kaferian apple tree • shark • squid • zebra Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chef • commander • commanding officer • counselor • crewman • enlisted • ensign • First of the Alphas • first officer • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • lieutenant • major • master sergeant • officer • private • proconsul • security chief • sergeant • tactical officer Awards and recognitions :Betar Prize • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor Other references :alien • Analects • Anslem • award • Collected Stories • city • day • dimension • drink • emotion • energy • eye • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2386-2400s) • food • gender • gigaquad • government • handshake • history • holography • holonews • insignia • language • Latin • lifeform • literature • log entry • Maori language • monastery • matter • medicine • military • mining • month • • parsec • personal log • philosophy • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • science • senior staff • slang • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2386-2400s) • technology • teraquad • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon • war • Washington Post • year • trike • kickstand • deano • jerry • fritz • victor charlie • astronomy • universe • light • Light-year • light speed • warp speed • subspace • electromagnetism • meter • music • drad Chronology ; 2032 : A graviton ellipse traps the Ares IV at Mars. ; 22nd century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. ; 23rd century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. ; 24th century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. ; 20 December 2396 (stardate 73968.8) : USS Cochrane s senior staff comes under scrutiny. ; 16 February 2423 : Jake Sisko writes his foreword for The Needs of the Many. Appendices Related stories Timeline External link * Category:books